User talk:JacktheBlack
Vacation Dude, I'm leaving to see my family in Florida tomorrow. I'm gonna be there for weeks. So if I don't go online for a few days at a time, that's why. I'll try to get on as much as possible.--Underdogg13 00:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Here JacktheBlack, am I supposed to write here? If so then ok. Oh, did you get my message about the captions of the sourcebook? I can see the pictures of it but can't see the captions, I was wodering what they say. I'm gonna try today or tommorow to get the Harper's story pictures online, it's a new camera. Talk to you later, --Gearslover01 16:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S. ironicly, the camera's name is canon! Sucess! JacktheBlack, I have uploaded the comic for you! You may notice it is just the cover, I know. I will have to load each page seperately. Talk to you later, --Gearslover01 22:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :Sorry to be annoying after all your hard work Gearslover01, but the images seem to be low quality but with a very large file size. If you want, and Jack concurs, I can upload smaller but better quality ones. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uploaded them: cover, page 1, page 2, page 3, page 4, and page 5. :::::JacktheBlack, did you not like the pictures? --Gearslover01 21:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out. :::::::JacktheBlack, okay, thanks. Your welcome. Oh, by the way, I'm trying to use Dom's picture as my picture of my wiki, but it won't work. I am using the codes so what do I do? --Gearslover01 22:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thanks JacktheBlack, thank you so much for fixing my profile picture! Oh by the way, have you preorder the Jacinto's Remnant book? I sure have. On that day I am gonna try to read as much as possible to add so much, will you help? Thanks again, --Gearslover01 23:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Glitch Page Just a suggestion, but shouldn't the glitch page be split into two pages. One for Gears of War 1 and another for Gears of War 2? I was looking through the page and had trouble sorting out which glitch went into which game. I know this would require some testing, so I'm keeping it a suggestion and not taking any action. Get back to me on it.--Underdogg13 02:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) COG army symbol. Jack, sorry these took so long. I have come up with three designs. As for the COG symbol, I didn't know exactly what you meant. Did you mean the one on the front of the manual, or a different one. --EightyOne (talk) 12:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Help JacktheBlack, I just made a categorey, but I want it as a location. Go to Dom and Maria's house and you will find it. By the way, in the Characters catogorey, why is Maria under lowercase f? Help please, --Gearslover01 19:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! What? JacktheBlack, why were 6 of the 8 admins taken away of there admins, and can you tell me how I can stay as an admin? Oh, by the way, if you get Jacinto's Remnant before August 5, can you tell me a couple of things about the book? Like where are the Humans living (Icy wilderness but I think it is Landown), If the book format is the same in Aspho (the present story then flashback), then tell me what is the flashback (If it is on E-day or something?). The reason why I ask is that I get my pook on August 5! Darn you Amazon and your screwed up dateA! So thanks and please write back, --Gearslover01 14:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Points JacktheBlack, I have been looking at previous changes, and their are points given and taken away based on that user's changes. What are those points, can they help or hurt you? Do the points matter? Hey welcome to Gearspedia.com, the site where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter like whatever Damon Baird says! Ha ha ha XD. Please write back, --Gearslover01 16:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE: New categories Foe the purpose of simplicity, it might to easier to included them in the Locust Horde. A horde is just a word for a group, you could have a horde of cattle, but also a horde of animals. It doesn't mean to say that a corpser is the same species as drone. The games generally reference the whole lot as the "Locust Horde". However if you really want to split them up, and if not it would be a good category to have anyway, how about "Locust Creatures". --EightyOne (talk) 19:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :"Hollow creatures", or "Hollow wildlife"? It could also be used for Rock Worms, as they aren't really used by Locust. --EightyOne (talk) 19:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Administration. I've been removed as Administrator, how come? (Of your wondering why my inactivity, I had other problems on wikis) :Yeah, sorry about that. Its all good now (my activity) :D RE: Gold Mine Gold Mine!! Awesome find! --EightyOne (talk) 15:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) One word JacktheBlack and Eightyone, I have 4 words for both of you, TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU SO MMMMMMMUUUUUCCCCCH! What a gold mine! Thanks so much! Gearslover01 over and out! JacktheBlack, how ? JacktheBlack, how can I put on a picture in the middle of an article? You know that mug shot you see of Maria? Well can you teach me how to put that on the article of spoilers? Thanks for everything. Oh by the way, two things, one is the symbols on the Locust calendar stand for each month the queen is January and Seeder is December. The next thing is that the tablet part that is covered says Worms answer my name is horde than it goes onto for we are many with vengence. Now I understand. The rift worms have been here forever and Niles or Adam might have found them and made sires out of them. Then the quenn used them to protect her. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 20:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Thank you! JacktheBlack, Thank you so much. It has been a busy day for us Admins and Burrecats, eh? I just ordered the sourcebook so I will soon be able to get pictures of her house and kids on the page. And you know that stranded guy from the other mug shot? Can we use that for the picture of Stu, it may not be him but Epic uses the same people over and over again. OMG there are 2 Bairds! So can we? Please write back, --Gearslover01 20:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! How JacktheBlack, how can I email him? Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! I found something JacktheBlaqck, I have found two pictures of maps. One being a map of Jacinto, then the other id SERA! It shows continents and countries of sera. Some countries are star wars related and the cog lives in a country called Tryus on the sea border. --Gearslover01 22:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Yes JacktheBlack, yes I have read the rules, the quotes were not MP quotes, their were quotes on the microphone during campaign.By the way I emailed the Chris guy, if you don't have a flickr page, then I can email stuff from you to him. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 02:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) over and out. Almost 700 Gearspedia is quickly trudging its way to 700 articles, and, if you want me to, I could make a picture like the ones that were made for 500 and 600. Just a suggestion, because you probably already have the picture made.--Underdogg13 03:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :There is a page for each milestone? I thought it was just a news notice, not an entire article. Also, what do you mean by engineer?--Underdogg13 03:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll make the number, sure. I'll have it done by tomorrow.--Underdogg13 03:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry That i created a page just for that, but i was just curious, And i realize it was a stupid question..But i am usualy known for asking the stupid questions.--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada RE:More Gold Mine JacktheBlack, thank you for these links. I have already seen that Chris Perna page, but I will sure try using youtube. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 18:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, yes I can read it, it says: No Trespassing Property of Pan Sera Power and Light. There you go. I think it is pan. --Gearslover01 19:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! 700 Picture Got the 700 picture done. Should I just upload it like any other picture?--Underdogg13 02:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Here it is, sorry about the double message.--Underdogg13 03:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) BTW I noticed a small typo on the homepage. In the 'Did you know' section. Where it says the dark corners map contains a chapter cut from Gears 2, it says conatin instead of contain.--Underdogg13 03:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Here JacktheBlack, I'll be right back in a couple of hours but I need to tell you some things. One is did you get the No tresspassing thing yet? And two I have started to look up Epic People, I looked up chris perna and I went on his myspace page. I will give you the link later but he has two things of intrest. One is when he was working on Gears 1, he wanted to make this huge metal tank\barge that would transport Locust, but he decided to transport with creatures moiving things, and two is this Kantus looking thing he wanted in Gears 1 too. Talk to you later! --Gearslover01 14:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Locust Glyphs Hey, I have a really hi-res scanner, and if you want, I could upload some of the Locust glyphs that are mentioned on the Locust Language page in the manual. EDIT: Screwed up on the link.--Underdogg13 16:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I'll start today. ::Alright, then I'll just hold off. Done Uploaded all the Glyphs that were on there, and two new ones. Tell me what you think.--Underdogg13 17:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Car Dood Magazine BTW, I saw that source for pics you posted on Gears' talk page and should we make an article for Car Dood magazine?--Underdogg13 17:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Here JacktheBlack, this is Gears 1 stuff. This might be a good trivia thing:url won't work! Google Chris Perna, Chris myspace, Gears of war stuff. .There you go! --Gearslover01 17:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! P.S., guess who got the sourcebook today! Boo yeah! :JacktheBlack, you got the Jonathan Harper comic?! Cool! Can you tell me what happens in the comic after the sneak peek? By the way, I read the sourcebook, I think I saw Sylvia and Benedicto. It is the scene where the kids fall in the hole, if not, then the scene where the kids are playing. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 22:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::JacktheBlack, I want to get the comic now! It sounds good. Were their really that many prisoners? Did they show them being processed? And was Maria there? (They were in the same prison). Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Activity and image licensing Hi, just saying sorry that I haven't been on for the last two days. Also, just as a note, any images uploaded from the Flickr page and comics should be licensed under fair use (they are copywrited}. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 21:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, bet there's lots more to update then! --EightyOne (talk) 22:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Really? JacktheBlack, does Maria need cleanup? What's wrong with it? --Gearslover01 00:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Two things. JacktheBlack, two things, one is how can I make Maria better? And two. I got a picture of Benedicto and Sylvia. May I add it two them. Benedicto is the boy seen falling in an Emergence hole, but Sylvia, she might be the girl climbing the slide or the girl falling in the hole, I think it's the latter. Thanks, --Gearslover01 15:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :okay, thanks. --Gearslover01 15:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! A job for you or Eightyone JacktheBlack, I have a job for you, if you can't do it, than EightyOne should. I just checked my order on Jacinto's Remnant, and it is coming at least, on August 3rd! So what I need you or EightyOne to do is if one of you can get the book before that date, if there is any imformation on Dom, Maria, Sylvia, or Benedicto Santiago, can you add the imformation on here. I really wanted to do this but it will come late and I fully trust you guys and the two other admins. Please right back and sorry if grammar sucks, I am a little dizzy from Football camp. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 15:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Pic Source Found a pretty nice source of pics. http://www.mikeyspano.com/ --Underdogg13 16:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Two things JacktheBlack, two things, one is did you get my message? And the next is you know the link you just got feom underdogg13? Well there are 5 pictures of Sera news, just scroll down and you will see 5 different forms of the paper, can you upload those 5 forms of the paper to the article? They are the same paper with different pages, all dealing with E-day. Please write back, thanks, --Gearslover01 21:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Sorry I left it logged in and my brother went on and added that, sorry. He's a gear-head too. I'll make sure it won't happen again.--Underdogg13 00:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ask JacktheBlack, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but, what is your gammer tag for Xbox 360? Mine is Hgamer01. Please write back, --Gearslover01 23:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! OH MY GOSH! JacktheBlack, two things, you don't have an Xbox, weird. The next is oh my gosh did you see those videos? Stop reading if you didn't see road to ruin videos, but cool. You see the processed prisoners and a brumak you can fight on your foot! Awsome! Thanks so much! --Gearslover01 17:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE:Road to Ruin JacktheBlack, I know, thanks. By the way, I had a feeling we would be killing a Brumak. But I was shocked when I saw processing. I had no idea epic was that sick. Thanks again, --Gearslover01 18:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! :JacktheBlack, I know how Tai is tortured, but can you tell me how people are tortured in Harper's story? Thanks, --Gearslover01 21:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::JacktheBlack, sorry it was an error, I meant how the people were tortured, not how many. Thanks, --Gearslover01 22:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! ::::JacktheBlack, that is sick. All I know is from Maria and Tai that they like you said hang them and whip them, crush them, cut them up for bloodmounts, beat them, starve them, scalp them, and make them mental. What did they do to Jonathan? Thanks, --Gearslover01 23:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Nominations JacktheBlack, did you read my question? Next is I know it is a long way from now, but, I would like to nominate a couple articles for August. Choose one of these three: Dominic Santiago, Locust Queen, or Maria Santiago. Thanks, --Gearslover01 23:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) over and out!